


Playtime

by Dragoons84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Curiosity, Erotic Games, F/M, Feelings, Fucking, Hogwarts, Hot, Masturbation, Naked Lucius, Porn, Porn Magazines, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Slytherin, Slytherin Pride, Smut, Surprises, horny lucius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoons84/pseuds/Dragoons84
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is in his final year at Hogwarts. He has borrowed something from Professor Slughorn and wants to give it back to him. But when he enters the professor's study, Lucius has no idea what strange surprises would be waiting for him there.





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself and had to write this 😁.  
A erotic one shot about the young, handsome Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy was in his final year at Hogwarts. Not for long and he would finish school successfully. With the very best grades he would leave Hogwarts. Lucius was the best student. He was Head Boy of Slytherin and a school Prefect. Lucius Malfoy was a clever, cunning, charming, proud, young man and always wore the best and most expensive clothes from Paris. He strutted around like a peacock and presented himself. He was very handsome and sexy. Full of pride he showed himself and was the perfect image of a pure-blood wizard. He was a young man who knew exactly what he wanted and needed and he always got it. 

Lucius Malfoy was gorgeous. 

With his long platinum blonde hair reaching over his shoulders and his bright ice-blue eyes he looked like an angel. Like an ice-cold angel. So beautiful and yet so unapproachable. But he was more like a prince who ruled over his subordinates with absolute precision and accuracy. And then there was his arrogant, seductive smirk and his voice! With his soft, rough, seductive voice, he immediately made the girls' panties wet and gave them goose bumps on their bodies.

Lucius was a master of perfection and control. He was popular with teachers and students. Worshipped, loved, hated and idolized. Especially among the female students. He was the swarm of many girls. The wet dream of many young ladies. Lucius Malfoy knew exactly about his effect on other people and used this circumstance skillfully. He was a master of seduction and a first-class charmer. Despite his young age he already had a lot of experience. Especially as far as the female sex was concerned. Not a week passed where he did not have a new girlfriend. Every week he was seen with a different girl at his side. He was simply insatiable as far as that was concerned. Lucius could not keep his hands with him and he did not want it at all. So great was the temptation and curiosity that came from the opposite sex.

Usually it didn't take him long to get into the girl's panties. If he then already had his fingers in the pussy, it was also an easy one to put his cock into it. Deep down to his balls he was stuck in the narrow, hot, wet hole and for him there was no better feeling than to be so deeply united with someone. It was the best thing ever for him. But his sexual activities were not only limited to filling virgin pussies, but also to the remaining tempting orifices. How many pussies, asses and mouths he had already fucked, he did not know. To be honest, he didn't really care. He was permanently looking to reduce his immense excitement and was driven by his infinite lust and no day passed where his cock was not hard. It started early after waking up. He woke up with a hard, dripping cock and jerked off. Only after he had wanked and cummed, only afterwards he could start loosely and relaxed in the day. Between lessons he did it too. There were also wonderful magazines that sweetened his life and that of the other boys from Slytherin. Such a porn magazine is already something fine, especially for a permanently horny 17 year old boy.

And then there were the countless encounters with all these beautiful girls. Such a fast fuck on Professor McGonagall's desk has something exciting about it. Or during the Quidditch training. While the players were training on the pitch, Lucius was also looking for his personal golden snitch and played a round in the hay with the girl. Fortunately, the training was always loud and energetic and so he could fuck completely free and uninhibited. But also the prefects' bathroom was an ideal place to put his hard cock in a wet pussy. There were so many wonderful places in Hogwarts where he could fuck. And Lucius Malfoy knew them all and he would as soon as the lesson was over, meet there with a beautiful girl and show her this place exactly.

With great anticipation and a dreamy smile on his face, he only partially followed the lessons of Professor Slughorn. Much rather he flirted with the girl sitting to the left of him and gave her all his attention. She was like him last year and a very handsome person. A beautiful red hair girl with sparkling green eyes and freckles all over her pretty face. Lucius wondered how many of them he might discover today and if the rest of her body would have freckles everywhere. With a seductive grin he winked at the pretty Gryffindor and she responded immediately and gave him back a friendly smile.

Only a short time later Slughorn finished the lesson, said goodbye to the students and while Lucius quickly grabbed his stuff to go after the beautiful redhead, Slughorn stopped him.

"Mr. Malfoy! If you had a moment to spare. I'd like to discuss something with you."

Lucius stopped moving and rolled his eyes. Quickly he turned to the Professor and questioningly pulled up his left eyebrow.

"Professor Slughorn. I don't want to be rude, but I have lessons in herbalism right now and I don't want to miss that."

"That you have such a great interest in this subject is a real surprise and sometimes I find your behavior very surprising, Lucius. But whatever. It is probably because of your unbroken and youthful curiosity that you are so eager to learn new things. If I may give you one more piece of advice, Lucius. Use this opportunity to gain experience. Be open to unknown things. Learn from the exciting things that will present themselves to you so infinitely. Don't see it as criticism, Lucius, but treat it like a well-intentioned fatherly advice. When I see you standing here in front of me. So full of strength and zest for action. A wonderful gift of youth. What would I give to be young only once more? To be allowed to experience all these wonderful experiences once more".

"What are you trying to tell me, Professor Slughorn?"

"What do I want to tell you? Live your life, Lucius. Enjoy it. You are only young once and you should take everything you can get. Don't think any further. Seize the chance. Carpe Diem!"

Lucius swallowed and slightly pinched his eyes together. Slughorn came closer to him and looked at the young man with a clear gaze.

"Before I let you go to Herbology, Lucius, I would have another concern for you. Do you still need the borrowed things from me? The books about the potions?"

"Professor Slughorn, I don't think I thought about it at all. But if you wish, I will get these books immediately."

"Don't hurry, Lucius, and just bring it to me later. You'll find me right in my study and in case I'm not there, just put it on my desk. I'll put than the books back later in their place myself."

"All right, Professor, I'll bring it by later."

Slughorn gave Lucius a nod and the Slytherin student recommended himself.

With quick steps he hurried through the corridors in search of the beautiful Gryffindor girl. Lucius was walking down the aisle as something grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him into a dark corner. It was the redhead standing in a hard to see corner waiting for him. Both of them don't need much time to free themselves a little from the disturbing clothes in order to be able to surrender to each other. Wild and passionately kissing, they stuck their tongues down each other's throats. No further words were needed and it was so clear what both wanted. Lucius' hands moved under her skirt and pushed it up a little. As his fingers stroked over her panties, he clearly noticed how wet she was. Quickly he took the disturbing piece of cloth aside and started stroking her pussy. With slow, circling movements of his thumb he spoiled the clit. It didn't take Lucius long to get the girl going, and her hands found their way to his cock by themselves. With trembling fingers she opened the zipper of his trousers and drove her hand into it, grabbed his hard erection and stroked the hard, pulsating length in slow up and down movements. Lucius couldn't help himself and had to groan under this intense touch. It felt so incredibly good and he intensified his tenderness on her meanwhile dripping pussy. While he played around the hard bud, her clit, with his thumb, he put two fingers into her. He felt the narrowness and heat surrounding her and could hardly wait to fill her with his hard, long cock. With deep, intense glances, marked with excitement, they looked into each other's eyes, and while the redhead had put her hand in his neck and clawed herself into his long hair, she continued rubbing his cock with her other hand. Lucius grabbed her thigh with his hand, took her leg and put it around his hip. He lowered his gaze and saw her hand bring his cock very close to her opening. She kissed his cheek tenderly, whispering lasciviously into his ear.

"Fuck me, Lucius! Please! Fuck me!"

And more he didn't need to hear from her to know that she wanted him. Him and his cock.

With a single push he sank deep into the wet, hot pussy and fucked her unrestrained. While she had her legs wrapped around his hips, he grabbed his hands firmly in her butt. Passionately he fucked the hot redhead, pressed her hard against the cold stone wall. He leaned his face against her neck, spreading passionate kisses over the soft, heated skin. The girl whimpered and groaned. She wanted more of his tenderness and clawed her hands into his long hair. Lucius moved his hips faster, pushed the cock deeper and deeper into the hot, tight pussy. He moaned loudly as he noticed the pussy cramping tightly around his cock, giving him an incredible stimulating massage. It felt incredibly good and also at the risk that someone would catch them here, how both skilfully offended against the school rules, it only made them both hornier on each other. They let themselves fall completely, sank into each other's lust and passion. The moaning became louder and louder. The movements of the bodies became faster and faster and more jerky. Until a short groaning of the two signaled that they had reached the peak of lust and the orgasm sloshed over them in a huge wave and washed both away. It was a short, fast, exciting fuck for in between and perfect to skip the boring herbal lessons. Afterwards both went their separate ways and met again rather coincidentally on the way to the great hall. Lucius wanted to go to dinner with his friends when he remembered this one thing. He had almost forgotten. But luckily it came back to him in time. He still had to bring back the things he had borrowed from Professor Slughorn. Lucius had finally promised that he would do it today and a Malfoy always kept his promise.

When Lucius stood in front of Slughorn's study, he knocked. But nothing happened and everything remained completely silent. After a brief moment of waiting, Lucius stepped into the room and as he stepped his foot over the threshold, countless candles flickered, illuminating the still dark room into a warm, pleasant light. At the same time the fire in the fireplace lit up and the crackling of the wood could be heard throughout the room. It was obvious that the Professor was not in his study and Lucius walked across the room towards Slughorn's desk. He put down the borrowed books and was just about to turn away to go when something caught his attention. It was a large old wooden chest standing in a back corner of the room. The lid was open and gave Lucius a wonderful view of many different things. Skeptically he slightly closed his eyes and raised his eyebrows questioningly. What in Merlin's name was that? What were all those things that were stored in there? He wanted to know. He just had to know. But at that distance he couldn't really tell what it was. Lucius had to approach even closer to see exactly what interesting and perhaps also exciting things were involved. Hesitantly he looked around, looked at the opened door and closed it quickly. Not that anyone would catch him, Lucius Malfoy, digging around in Professor Slughorn's private affairs. That would also be a thing of impossibility and Lucius would never do such a thing of course. But he could risk a quick glance. If he's already here, he might as well take a look around.

Driven by his infinite curiosity and thirst for knowledge, he stepped around the desk and walked straight towards the wooden chest. With big eyes he looked at the contents and still couldn't quite see what it was. So he had to get closer. He knelt in front of it and let his gaze wander over the things. Immediately he noticed the half-naked young women on the magazines. Could it really be possible for the Professor to store porn magazines here in his study? Lucius wondered and wasn't sure whether he shouldn't just take a magazine like that and leaf through it a little. After all, he was alone here and there was nobody there to disturb him. After all, all the teachers and students were gathered in the great hall for dinner. He quickly looked around again before taking the first issue and sitting on Slughorn's chair.

Lucius held the magazine in his hands and looked at it curiously. In contrast to his magical porn magazines, where the people depicted were moving, they remained completely silent here. Also the name of the magazine was completely unknown to him. He had never heard the name Playboy before and it must have probably been a magazine from the Muggle world. But whatever. Lucius found the depicted young woman very appealing and she had some certain advantages, which he found quite inspiring. She had long, dark hair and big, brown eyes. The tanned skin was shiny and the way she lay so lasciviously on the beach let it pull treacherously in his loins. His eyes stared at her feminine curves covered in a bikini and he saw the nipples pressing hard and stiff against the fabric. He imagined how her beautiful, big breasts would look without this annoying piece of fabric and drove his index finger over the said spot.

"You are beautiful! You unknown beauty. I would really like to know your name."

Lucius spoke with a soft, rough voice and the longer he stared at this woman, the more his curiosity grew. But above all it was also his excitement that kept rising and also the heat that quickly spread in his body. He sweated and without thinking about it, he got rid of his clothes. The cape, followed by his tie and the sweater he just wore, he carefully put on the desk. As he gradually undressed, his gaze fell on the unknown beauty.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to make myself a little more comfortable."

He grinned cheekily and sat down on the chair again.

"Let's see what else you have to offer."

Lucius slowly leafed through the magazine page by page. Looking at the half-naked women extensively and amused himself as he came across articles that were supposed to help the male sex find a faster and better way to the opposite sex.

_"10 different tips to make sure she reaches orgasm" "Bad Boy or Softie? With these suitable tips you get every woman" "Always on the lookout for a new, exciting adventure? We introduce you to the best and most popular whorehouses_ _in England" "Feel like a change? Why don't you try a role-playing game? Your partner will like it"_

Lucius quickly leafed over this boring part and he definitely didn't need such guides. He was someone who knew exactly what he wanted and he knew all the ways to succeed. Especially the one to get into a woman's panties. He wanted to put the magazine out of his hands when he found the unknown beauty of the cover again. She was in the middle of the magazine and this time she was completely naked. Lucius stopped breathing at this sight. Without noticing it his heartbeat accelerated. His pulse raced and his breathing became irregular. The pupils in the eyes were so strongly dilated that could hardly recognize the actual blue of his eyes. It excited him and the initial pull in his lumbar region became stronger and stronger and soon afterwards he noticed his cock swelling and pressing against the fabric of his trousers. Lucius licked his lips involuntarily and bit his lower lip slightly. What he got to see here was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Never before had a woman excited him as much as this unknown beauty here. She was a dream of a woman and he wished for nothing more than to sit together with her on this beach where she so seductively crawled in the sand. He could imagine it really well to roll with her in the warm sand and to dive together with her in the refreshing floods of the sea. Then he would love her. Slowly, sensually, passionately. He wanted to sink deep into her and look her in the eye intensively. Lucius wanted to see it, this expression in her beautiful, brown eyes when she reached the climax and only then would he drop himself completely and pour himself into her.

Lucius took the magazine, held it up in front of him and looked at the poster of the beautiful young woman.

"I wonder what the Professor would think if I took you with me. You would fit perfectly into my room. As a kind of beautiful decoration."

He grinned seductively, put the magazine in front of him on the desk and leaned back relaxed into the chair. Lucius spread his legs far enough apart to give himself enough room to relax. For a moment he looked at the unknown beauty before turning to the open wooden chest and wondering what surprises were waiting for him there.

"Excuse me, please, my darling. But I'd love to know what other unknown things are hidden in there."

He winked at the dark-haired on the magazine cover, rose from the chair, and walked safely to the wooden chest. With great curiosity, he searched the content and was soon amazed. He had countless porn magazines, photographs and rectangular plastic cases in his hands. He could very well do something with the magazines and pictures. But not with these strange covers. He wondered, pulled his eyebrows together questioningly and finally opened one of these strange wrappers. Surprised and confused, he looked at the silver, thin disc inside. Lucius carefully took it out, held it in front of his face, turned it back and forth. With big eyes he stared at it, wondered what kind of part it was and laid it on the floor next to the wooden chest. He kept rummaging through it and found one more interesting porn magazine after another. Lucius was completely lost in his own world.

He took the stack of magazines and sat down in the comfortable, dark brown leather armchair that stood right in front of the fireplace and made himself comfortable. Euphoric and excited, he leafed through the magazines. Lucius enjoyed with much devotion what was offered to him here. It excited him and he clearly noticed that it was getting tighter and tighter in the trousers he was wearing. His cock was swollen to a decent size and pressed demandingly against the fabric of the trousers. It became more unpleasant for him and his cock. Too much it pressed against the fabric and with every breath Lucius took, he felt his cock swelling more and more. It already started to hurt him. If this would go on like this... Damn! He urgently needed a long and ice-cold shower. Because he couldn't really jerk off here in Professor Slughorn's study. But he was already so excited that it clouded his mind and he could no longer think clearly. He had hardly any control over his other bodily functions.

Lucius desperately needed a fuck! A salvation for him and his hard cock. If this didn't happen immediately, his cock and balls would burst. Or his pants! Or both! Whatever. He urgently needed a wet, tight, hot pussy. But to run off with the huge thing in his pants and find a willing girl that he could then fuck unrestrained was a thing of impossibility. Also, it would have been too obvious what was going on down there. Because he had a lot to offer. That certain body part in his pants was a true monster and once this was awakened there was no turning back. It was like a huge, dangerous snake that could no longer be tamed. Lucius was well equipped down there and his cock surpassed the normal average.

Breathing heavily, he sat there staring with glassy eyes into the flames of the fireplace. These were reflected in the dilated pupils. The blue of his eyes looked darker than usual. These eyes, which had an incredibly beautiful color and which, depending on the mood in which Lucius was just, were brighter or darker discolored. From ice blue to azure blue. Most of the time, however, they looked like two sparkling aquamarines. But now he was so excited that they shone in a dark blue. He had placed the magazines on a side table next to the armchair and drove his hand over the big bulge in his trousers. At least it brought him a little relief. But he definitely needed more than just a little stroking. Lucius felt the heat of the fire on his skin. He got hot and the sweat was on his forehead. Breathing heavily and visibly aroused, he let this heat take possession of him. He wanted to burn in it. His body should burn up in it. Slowly it crept over his skin, formed a thin layer of sweat and he moaned softly. He was now clearly getting too warm in his clothes and tore his shirt open energetically. The buttons flew through the area and rolled over the dark floor. But it didn't bring any relief. On the contrary. The heat of the flames now hit the naked skin of his upper body directly. Lucius stretched, made his legs long and his head lay against the cushion of the backrest. His eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open and he breathed excitedly.

His left hand clasped firmly into the upholstery of the armrest as his other hand wandered over his body. It gently stroked his naked torso, drove over the muscular chest, rubbing the nipples and circling with the fingers around it. He liked that and smiled. Lucius knew pretty well that it was a place where he was very sensitive to touch. His hand wandered further down, over his flat, well-trained belly. The fingers touched very softly, the spot around his belly button and he imagined the unknown beauty stroking her fingers there.

The hand slowly moved downwards and as it stroked briefly over his erection, he moaned softly. Lucius looked into his lap with half-closed eyes. He immediately recognized his problem. He was so incredibly hard. The fabric of the pants rubbed uncomfortably against the sensitive skin of his cock. The intensive watching of the porn magazines and above all his unknown beauty from the Playboy cover, made him hardly be able to stand it anymore. But Lucius knew how to get the better of it. His hands fiddled with the belt buckle, opened it and slowly his fingers pulled the zipper down. He bit his lip as he noticed the tight pants releasing his hard, big erection. Relieved, he groaned as his cock literally jumped into freedom. He quickly got rid of his clothes and now sat completely naked in the leather armchair.

The hand lightly touched his balls and made him sigh. With much devotion, he massaged them, turning them slightly between his fingers. He knew exactly what he liked best and how to get in the mood. His initial gentle touches became more intense and firm within a very short time. He lowered his head, looked down at himself and his gaze was directed at his cock, which was racking itself up like a spear and longing for attention. His eyes looked at the hand as it slowly moved up and down the long, hard, veiny shaft. The grip was loose and light. In the beginning he liked to take it more gently, before he then, just before the end, firmly and hard grabbed and in an uncontrollable way, jerked off. It was the same this time. But before, he pampered himself extensively. The fingers, especially the thumb, grazed over the tip of his cock, remained at the slit where his seed was soon to be shot out explosively, rubbed over it in circular movements.

With his right hand, he touched his hard cock standing upright and distributed the precum running out of the red, dripping, bulbous tip. The steady movements of his hand were slow at first. But after a short time the movements became faster and the grip of his hand firmer. The hand that moved up and down the long, hard, thick shaft became faster and faster. The hips bumped to the beat of the hand and he imagined it was a warm, tight pussy he was fucking. Lucius guessed that he would not need long. Too big was his excitement and the desire for a speedy salvation came closer and closer.

His moaning that became louder and shorter drowned out everything in the room. He slipped deeper and deeper into the armchair, had his legs wide open, so that his hand had enough room to move up and down his hard cock faster and faster. The eyes were closed and he had leaned his head a little to the side. He was completely lost in ecstasy. Lucius looked absolutely hot. So damn sexy and caught in the desire to let himself fall completely free and uninhibited. He was so completely different than usual. No longer the arrogant, well-bred, proud snob, but simply a young man who lost himself in his passion. That wonderful mouth that was half open and the tongue that licked over those soft lips. He was sweating. Drops of sweat ran along the temples. He had pulled his eyebrows together, his eyes firmly closed. The cheeks were flushed and the long, platinum blonde hair was wildly mixed and stuck to his sweaty skin. The upper body lifted and sank to the rapid beat of his breath. The grip of the hand became firmer. Lucius knew full well that he loved it harder and grabbed harder and harder around his hard, big cock that shone in the light of the fireplace. Lucius' hand became faster, as did his breath. 

He stopped thinking, imagined how the tender fingers of the unknown, beautiful woman would stroke his cock and balls. Lucius closed his eyes, leaned his head slightly against his neck and his right hand, grasped firmly the tip of his cock. The hand formed a fist, moved slowly and he pushed the hips forward to the beat of the hand. He fucked his fist. But he wanted more. His excitement kept rising and he wanted to get it hard and fast. With both hands he grabbed firmly and jerked off. The slow rhythm became faster and faster and ended in an incredible speed. An enormous heat developed in his body and he leaned his head far into his neck. With his eyes closed and his mouth wide open, he enjoyed the movements of his hands. Loud moaning penetrated the room. But nobody would mind and so Lucius let himself go completely. With a loud outcry, he reached his climax and cummed. In the high arch, he distributed the seed on his upper body and belly. He moved the hand energetically on his cock, taking the last of his precious seed from his bulging, thick balls. He gritted the teeth together when he realized it didn't end. He kept cumming and the hand wouldn't stop milking him like that. He rubbed vigorously until he came one last time and had emptied his balls to the last rest.

"Ahhh! Fuck! Ahhhhhhh...yessss," he screamed loudly and uncontrollably.

Completely out of breath, he leaned the head against the armrest. He had closed the eyes and heard the heart beating fast. The blood rattled in his ears and he breathed visibly excitedly. The long, light hair hung in his face and his cheeks were flat from the effort, visibly reddened.

"Fuck! Yeah," he repeated again, thinking briefly of what had just happened here.

Of course he had jerked off. That was nothing new for him. Even if he didn't really like it. Much rather he cummed in a wet, warm and tight pussy. The masturbation had been so to speak only an emergency solution for him. Therefore it was not surprising that he thought about the body of the unknown beauty and especially about her pussy. The idea of coming inside her made him cum extremely fast. The thought of what it felt like when his hard cock fucked her tight pussy made him scream loudly and moan loudly over and over again. It took many minutes before he had caught himself and his pulse and breathing became even.

He lifted the shirt off the floor and wiped the seed off his upper body. Naked he walked through Slughorn's study. Lucius was looking for something liquid. He urgently needed something to moisten his dry throat and quickly found what he was looking for in an old, antique bar cupboard. Through the meetings of the Slug Club he knew only too well that the Professor stored the best and oldest whisky here. He immediately took a drink and slowly let the amber liquid run down his throat. With pleasure he drank the whisky, quickly filled the empty glass and sat back at Slughorn's desk. Lucius leaned back and put his legs up. That resulted in a picture. Lucius Malfoy sat naked in Slughorn's study and had a good time. From experience he knew that the Professor liked to linger longer at dinner in the great hall and was therefore not afraid that he might be surprised at the activities he was doing here. And he was far from finished. There was so much more to discover in the old wooden chest. These things proverbially called for investigation, research and perhaps even experimentation. Lucius held the glass to his temple. Enjoyed the refreshing coolness and breathed deeply. He seemed loose and relaxed. And so he was. After he had wanked and had distributed the seed everywhere on his upper body, he was ready for a second round. Because he didn't seem to be really saturated and satisfied yet. Lucius was a rather insatiable guy and could never get enough of the whole thing, which was actually only about his cock and the whole sex topic. He was always and at any time horny. And so it was now. No matter whether he had cummed or not. His cock definitely wanted more and Lucius also wanted more.

With a lecherous look he stared at his beauty from the magazine cover and stroked with the fingers over her beautiful face. Such a wonderful, sexy woman! And while he looked at her, he drove with the other hand slowly on the semi-hard cock up and down. He breathed excitedly and unevenly. But somehow he felt unsatisfied. It wasn't his hand that made him uncomfortable. It was rather the feeling that something was missing. He desperately needed more than just his big hand that could grab the cock. He needed something exciting. Something incredibly stimulating and perhaps he could take another look in the wooden chest. There should be more there than just porn magazines. Curiously, he rummaged through the chest. Always looking for an exciting and charming thing. And only a short time later Lucius was more than rewarded for his unbroken curiosity.

Loudly moaning, he sat on the chair in front of the desk and tried out the huge selection of sex toys. It was simply unbelievable how much of it was hidden in the wooden chest. Lucius could hardly decide what to try first and was literally spoilt for choice. But he proceeded systematically, putting the toys one by one on the desk and trying them out one by one. It was absolutely new for him. Never before had he done such a thing. Never before had he tested such a sex toy in himself or even thought of getting himself something with such pleasure and satisfaction. But he had been curious and wanted to have tried everything at least once. And that's how he did it.

Lucius sat with his legs spread wide apart in the chair and slowly let the masturbator glide up and down on the hard, long cock. Previously he had used the lubricant and rubbed it generously on to the hard, pulsating erection and now enjoyed the stimulating, tingling effect of the nice sex toy to the full. It was really extraordinary. Incredibly exciting and an experience definitely worth having. And the very best thing about this toy was the fact that he didn't have to do anything but stick it over his cock and turn it on. The rest was done by this fantastic thing on its own. He clawed his hands firmly into the armrests and soon didn't remember what happened to him. With half-open eyes he stared hypnotized at the piece as it snuggled sucking and smacking around its long, thick cock. It felt so wonderful. So unique. So intoxicating. And the stimulation Lucius got from this toy was almost identical to that of a real pussy. Pumping and vibrating, the masturbator pushed and offered Lucius the ultimate pleasure. He let himself be pampered, leaned back and enjoyed the feeling of this artificial pussy as it wrapped itself tightly around his cock. It was a very intense pleasure and he also tried out the different vibration levels, suction modifications and up and down speeds. With absolute devotion, he enjoyed the fast thrusts in the highest setting for an unrestrained, passionate elation and also indulged in the relentless, slower thrusts, bringing himself to a slow, swelling orgasm wave and to the brink of madness. With this unprecedented intoxicating experience, which was just pure ecstasy, Lucius reached the peak of lust and the orgasm rushed towards him. Like a huge wave, it seized him and carried him with it. With a loud, animalistic scream he cummed. He came over and over again. His whole body trembled and his hips jerked up.

"Holy shit! Fuck! Yessss..."

He moaned loudly and was out of breath. Excited he gasped for air and looked at the masturbator as this part was still massaging his cock very intensely. It was just too good to stop. He was literally milked by that thing. It pulled the very last rest out of its thick, swollen balls. Lucius had never thought that so much seed would come with once. And it didn't stop at all. The cock continued to cum uncontrollably. Lucius couldn't take any more and his body cramped painfully. He twisted his eyes, pressed his head against the back of the chair and he gritted his teeth hard. The hands clung so tightly to the armrest that the fingers were already completely white. From his mouth came only a soft moan, which soon sounded like a whimper. His face was clearly marked by the effort. The expression to it fluctuated between satisfaction, relief, excitement and pain. He had closed his eyes and tightened his eyebrows. The mouth was wide open and Lucius panting for air. The cheeks glowed with heat and the sweat dripped in small drops along the neck, over the trained, muscular upper body, further down over the abdomen to the place where the pubic hair was. Lucius was a complete mess. He was sticky and sweating. His whole body was covered with a thin sweat film and everywhere his seed stuck to his skin. He quickly grabbed this exciting, stimulating thing, literally pulled it from his cock, threw it halfway onto the desk and slipped out of the chair and rolled across the floor.

He lay on his stomach lengthwise on a carpet, breathed heavily and irregularly. He had his arms and legs spread wide. Lucius remained in this position for a few minutes, unable to move at all. This thing, which was just so sucking and pumping on his cock, had almost brought him to the brink of exhaustion. But as much as he was exhausted, so violently also the desire burned in him. To have a deep longing for the experience and to feel it again. This satisfaction and having the feeling of burning in the fire of lust, passion and ecstasy. Slowly he rolled over the carpet and tried to get up. His legs were wobbly and his knees so soft that he was afraid of falling down. But somehow he managed to get into a reasonably safe position and held on to the desk with his hands. Lucius' body was still trembling and he leaned forward with his upper body so that his long hair hung wildly on his face. He blew the long, bright strands from his eyes and his gaze was immediately directed at the magazine that lay in front of him. Still, this beautiful young woman smiled seductively at him and rugged herself enticingly in the sand. He looked at her naked body, over those wonderful shaped breasts and at the beautiful pink pussy. How he would like to sink into it. Deep in her pussy and just forget everything around him. He would fuck his brains out and bring her to the brink of fainting.

A slight grin was visible as he let his eyes wander over the desk. Because these different kinds of toys, which he had already prepared himself before, were just waiting to finally be used. And Lucius did it. He selected the different things one after the other and tried them out quite excitedly and also a little nervously. Because he had never tried anything like this before. He had never had the experience with an artificially made pussy and could hardly wait how it would feel. But if it felt halfway as fantastic as where he had put the masturbator on his cock, then he could be very sure he would be more than just once and incredibly satisfied. He took the cock ring and held this round, strange looking object in his right hand. Lucius looked at it questioningly, turned it between his fingers and could not even imagine that this strange part could fit. He briefly considered whether he should really do it and looked down at his cock. This one shone in the light of the countless candles and was clearly stressed by the experience he just had. His cock was semi-hard and the tip was so red that it seemed to shine despite the sparse lighting in the room. Lucius needed some attempts to put the cock ring around the cock. But when he had finally made it, he looked happily at the result. He had no idea what this thing should be good for. But still he didn't miss the opportunity to try it out. And this sight also had something for itself and since it felt incredibly good, he didn't waste any more thoughts about it. He just switched off his head and wanted to give himself over to this one wonderful thing.

Time flew by and Lucius lost himself in his lust. He was trapped in passion and also in the desire to never want to end what he was doing here. Hard he fucked a replica of a female body. It represented the abdomen of a woman and had two beautiful, narrow, inviting openings. Alternately he fucked these narrow holes. Put the hard, long cock deep into it and moved the hips evenly in a pleasant rhythm. But only a little later he lay half on the desk and fucked like a madman this curious replica. His hips soon lost rhythm and moved it violently, energetically and unevenly. He literally hammered his cock into the thing and the desk under him made strange noises. It creaked loudly and slipped a little over the dark wooden floor. And even if it had collapsed under him, Lucius didn't care and he rammed like a rabbit. He literally fucked his brain out of his head. Lucius felt very clearly that his climax was getting closer and closer and would probably have caught him in a huge wave if it hadn't been for that cock ring. This prevented him from cumming, caused the balls and cock to swell so much that they would have burst at the slightest touch. But Lucius finally wanted to cum. He had to cum and couldn't hold back any longer. He quickly withdrew from the artificial pussy, removed the cock ring from his rock-hard, long cock, only to sink into it again immediately afterwards with a deep thrust. It didn't take him long this time and three more energetic, violent thrusts were enough for him to reach his climax.

Lucius whispered barely audible words. He was completely out of breath and the sweat ran over his body. He leaned his upper body back a little, straightened up and drove his hands through his long, tattered hair. Lucius Malfoy looked damn hot and in combination with the devastated hair, with the red cheeks, the radiant blue eyes and the naked, nice ass, he was so sexy that it should have been forbidden to look like that and he even made the hell out of it. He was hotter than hell. With a cheeky smile, he chose the next toy. Because he was far from finished and still had enough time to try everything before Professor Slughorn returned.

Then he tried this fleshlight. That was something new again and he had to lend a hand himself. But that did not bother him, so he could choose the pace that was best for him. Because he had to go a little slow. His cock was visibly strained from the whole experience and extremely sensitive to touch. That he might even feel pain was completely uninteresting to him. At the moment, there was only one thing left. He wanted to get an unimaginable satisfaction and was addicted to the feeling. He was completely caught up in his lust, lost himself in it and was literally in search of his next explosive climax.

Lucius lay on the dark brown leather sofa. After spending the last two hours intensively and extensively studying the various sex toys, he urgently needed a break. He stared at the ceiling and thought for a while about what he had experienced. It was really extraordinary and it was worthwhile for him to have this unique, unforgettable experience. The eyes became heavy, slowly closed the eyelids and he immediately fell asleep deeply and firmly.

Professor Slughorn was on his way back from the great hall to his study when he discovered a faint light under the door. Surprised and skeptical, he approached. He had no explanation for it. Because normally the light would only light up the room if someone entered it. But who in Merlin's name would be in the study waiting for the Professor? He had to investigate the matter and only then would he get an answer to his question.

Slughorn might have expected anything. But this sight, which was offered to him now, exceeded by far all possibilities imaginable to him. One of his students lay on the sofa and slept. But it was not just any student. It was Lucius Malfoy who lay there naked and presented himself in his full bloom. For Merlin's sake! And so they were all true, the rumours and the stories that were heard and told about him. Lucius was, despite the fact that he was only 17 years old and still in the middle of development and growth, extremely well equipped. No wonder the girls were after him like that. Slughorn sighed quietly and stepped further into the room. The gaze fell immediately on his desk, which was covered with different sex toys. Malfoy had indeed taken advantage of the Professor's absence and enjoyed his time with the stuff. That didn't surprise him. He had advised Lucius himself before that he should enjoy his life to the full. And what could be better than playing a little? Horace Slughorn looked at the wild mess that the young Slytherin had caused and was not really surprised that Malfoy didn't manage to establish order anymore. Probably Lucius was so exhausted from his efforts that he just fell asleep on the sofa without even wanting to. Grinning and shaking his head slightly, Slughorn approached Lucius, carefully took the Playboy Magazine from his hand and applied a simple cleaning spell. Then he carefully laid a blanket over Lucius and let him sleep peacefully. After Professor Slughorn had restored his study to order with the help of various spells and had also cleaned the sex toys, he let himself sink relaxed on the chair which stood in front of the desk. For several minutes he watched the young Malfoy speak quietly in his sleep and whisper a name again and again. It was the name of the beautiful woman and it did not surprise Slughorn in the slightest that this young woman attracted Lucius' attention so much. He himself had several times the pleasure with her and could understand only too well how the young man felt. It was just a pity that Lucius would soon leave Hogwarts. Because the Professor was pretty sure that Malfoy had enjoyed the time very much and could imagine that he would meet Lucius here again before the school year was over in only a few weeks. But maybe it pleased him a little. Because the thought that he had to share his beloved toy made him grumpy. But he soon had an idea. How about he wrote Lucius the address of the shop where he had bought all the things. He took the feather, wrote in fast, elegant movements on the parchment and placed the handwritten note on the desk, right next to the Playboy Magazine and also added two small bottles of refreshment potion and a painkiller potion. He had previously taken the vials from one of his old cupboards and was pretty sure that Lucius would need the two potions if he woke up from his sleep and clearly felt the side effects of his exaggerated play instinct.

Lucius didn't notice any of this. He slept soundly. Sunk into countless dreams about himself and the beautiful woman from the magazine cover. When he woke up hours later, he was completely disoriented. At first he didn't know where he was anymore and needed a while to come to. But suddenly it became clear to him and he wanted to jump off the sofa when his head and cock made him understand that this would not be an easy task. The head boomed and hurt. His cock and balls felt as if they were going to explode at any moment. He grabbed that spot with his hand and rubbed it with a painful expression on his face. But it didn't get any better. Hectically he dragged the blanket away, wondering only briefly who had covered him at all and glanced between his spread legs. Thank Merlin, everything was as it should have been and only a slight redness was visible. He had really expected worse. Confused and amazed, he looked around and saw the Slughorn study looking impeccable again. For he had caused quite a mess and simply lacked the energy to clean up. But what time was it? Lucius asked himself and he should have been here for hours. In fact, it was almost midnight when he finally woke up. How he could sleep so long at all was a mystery to him. And what about Professor Slughorn? Shouldn't he have been here long ago to prepare the next day's lessons? Of course he was already there. Who else would have cleaned it up so well? Lucius had a lot of trouble to come up with a clear thought. In view of his aching head it was visibly difficult for him to concentrate even to some extent. Slowly he tried to get up. Staggered with wobbly legs towards the desk and saw that the Professor had left him a message. But that wasn't all. He also saw the Playboy Magazine and a small square box next to it. Lucius read the message, smiled boldly and instinctively grabbed his cock. He took the vials without hesitation and drank them one after the other.

After getting dressed again, he hurriedly left the study and sneaked through the long, deserted corridors and arrived at the Slytherin common room only a short time later. He quickly spoke the password and could only hope that his classmates were already lying in their beds asleep. Because he wasn't in the mood to answer unpleasant questions and they would come under guarantee. Finally he had disappeared for many hours and especially his friends were worried about his whereabouts. But it remained completely unfounded when he stepped into the room and found everything quiet. With big steps he walked into his room that he had to his great fortune alone. After a quick hot shower he lay naked in his bed staring at the ceiling. He had only half covered himself with the blanket, so that it only partially covered his legs. Lucius had crossed his arms, put them under his head and looked next to him with tired eyes and a dreamy look. He looked at the bedside cabinet and at the box that lay open on it and smiled. When he came out of the shower, he didn't miss the opportunity to look inside. But he probably wouldn't want to use it that night to give his cock a few hours rest and break. Lucius turned his gaze away and looked over himself again. He had carefully removed the poster of the beautiful woman from the magazine and attached it to his bed. She hung over him and smiled seductively at Lucius. It was now exactly as he had imagined it. Every morning when he woke up she would be there for him and every evening when he went to bed she would also be there for him. Her sweet, seductive smile and her beautiful, naked body. With a contented sigh he closed his eyes and was already looking forward to the next time it was time to play. Because there was nothing better than to have a fantastic playtime.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
I'd appreciate it if you'd write a comment. Tell me what you think about the story.


End file.
